Dos Minutos
by Amed
Summary: Tengo que dejar de pensar, amarte solo me ha hecho sangrar. Tengo que dejar de soñar, dime que ya me dejaste atrás. [esto es MANGA-VERSE con Fem!Kai pues, por qué no?] [Pasado Tyka, KaixOC, TyxOC] [Angst] [Es un song-fic cuando es un poema?] [No se olviden de dejar un review!]


Hey! Cómo les va?

Si, sé que debería estar escribiendo otras cosa, pero bueno, se me dieron ganas de escribir esto.

Como siempre, notas al final, que lo disfruten!

Advertencias: Genderswap (un personaje que es del genero contrario al del cannon), algunos OCs (menores, sin mucha importancia), relaciones CCxOC (un personaje del cannon con uno original, pero no muy importantes, dependiendo de como lo mires), tal vez algo de OOC (pero como dije, esto es en MANGA-VERSE, así que las cosas cambian un poquito), nombres originales (si no los sabes a estas alturas, que has estado leyendo? xD), angst y mala poesía (es eso una advertencia? lol)

Aclaración: Todo el texto que está en _cursiva _son recuerdos/fash-back, hay tres en total (el más grande separado en varias partes).

Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece. El poema sí, y es un poema, no una canción, pero si quieren escuchar una canción, les recomiendo el hidded-track en la canción "Run" de Malukah/Judith de Los Santos, va perfecto con este fic.

* * *

Se sentó al borde de la cama, sus manos estaban fuertemente apretadas, pero aun así no podía dejar de temblar.

No debería estar sintiéndose así, pero los pensamientos en su cabeza no se iban.

¡Ella era una mujer de veinticinco años, por el amor de dios! No la joven colegiala que fue alguna vez.

No debería estar pensando en él…

-.-

_La verdad, no sé por dónde empezar,  
me resulta tan difícil comenzar._

_No sé cómo decirte  
que en vos no puedo dejar de pensar._

_-.-_

Kai respiró hondo. Necesitaba calmarse, el estrés no era bueno para ella, No en esta situación.

Pero por cada segundo que pasaba, esos pensamientos se volvían más y más difíciles de ignorar; y la tención la estaba matando.

Todos esos pensamientos, todas esas memorias que la estaba torturando, eran todas sobre el mismo tema, la misma persona.

Kinomiya Takao.

-.-

_No dejo de soñar  
con poderte encontrar,  
con estar con vos,  
como hace tanto tiempo atrás._

_-.-_

_La bicolor miró su reloj una vez más. ¡Si él no llega en cinco minutos, lo jura por dios…!_

_-¡Hey!- ¡Al fin!_

_-Llegas tarde, Kinomiya- dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado, haciéndole saber que ella no estaba feliz por haber tenido que esperar._

_-Sí, perdón. Me distraje un poco- Takao se sentó a su lado en la banca del parque, sin preocuparse mucho por haberla disgustado. Después de todo, él sabía que ella solo estaba fingiendo._

_-Si hubiera sabido que te ibas a tardar tanto, hubiera pasado por casa a cambiarme- Kai miró algo molesta hacia su uniforme escolar de color verde, nunca le había gustado mucho que Takao la viera usándolo._

_Pero él había insistido en que debían encontrarse después de clases, y su escuela no estaba tan cerca del parque, así que ahora se veía obligada a usar esa ridícula corbata de moño roja y esa pollera demasiado corta._

_No que se viera mal en ella, no la mal interpreten, es solo que prefería estar usando sus pantalones._

_-En cualquier caso, ¿de qué querías hablar?- la chica preguntó después de un momento de silencio, mirando a su amigo a la cara._

_-Sabes…- él estaba evitando verla de frente, y había un pequeño tono rosa en sus mejillas –Hoy se cumplen cuatro años desde que nos conocimos-_

_-Lo sé- si tuviera que adivinar, ella diría que estaba nervioso._

_-Bueno, he estado pensando…- el tono rojo en las mejillas del chico aumentó y él tímidamente se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello, su mirada clavada en el suelo frente a sus pies._

_-Bueno, los milagros _si_ existen- la chica dijo, con toda la intención de hacerlo enojar._

_Tirarse insultos uno tras otro era algo normal en la relación que tenía, así que el verlo actuar tan tímido cerca de ella era extraño._

_Y a Kai no le gustaba._

_-¡Hey, hablo en serio!- Takao dijo levantando su tono de voz, algo ofendido, pero al menos ahora la miraba a los ojos._

_-Está bien, lo siento- la chica se disculpó, dándose cuenta que sea lo que sea que él quería decir, le estaba resultando difícil de expresar –Continúa-_

_Takao suspiró pesadamente. Definitivamente estaba nervioso, y esos estaba empezando a ponerla inquieta._

_-Estaba pensando que…nos conocemos desde hace tanto y…y tenemos este lazo especial por el beyblade…- cuanto más hablaba, más divagaba y más difícil era de escucharlo._

_-Espera- la bicolor lo interrumpió -¿No irás a pedirme de tener un batalla, verdad?- Kai usó su mejor expresión de indiferencia/seriedad y esperó hasta tener su total atención antes de decir –Porque sabes que no puedo con estos tacones-_

_De acuerdo, no la jugué. Ella quería que las cosas volvieran a cómo eran normalmente. Esto no le estaba gustando y empezaba a ponerla muy nerviosa._

_Además, si las cosas estaban yendo a donde ella _creía_ que estaban yendo, tenía todo el derecho de estarlo._

_-¿Qué? ¡No!- el peliazul no entendía como se le ocurrió esa idea – Y si los odias tanto, ¿por qué los usas?-_

_La bicolor estuvo a punto de seguir con esa discusión sin sentido, pero decidió quedarse callada. Esto era importante, y mejor que terminara rápido._

_-Lo que trato de decirte es…e-en verdad me importas mucho y…- ¡oh, dios, esto _si_ estaba yendo hacia donde ella creía que estaba yendo!_

_Se sentía como… ¡Ya era tiempo, maldita sea!_

_¿Estaba sonrojada? Ella sentía que estaba sonrojada. Esto era tan repentino._

_Ok, de acuerdo, no lo era. Kai había estado esperando que Takao se le insinuara desde hace… ¿tres meses ya? Un poco más de espera y ella lo hubiera atado a una cama y se hubiera aprovechado de él._

_¡Espera un minuto, él sigue hablando!_

_-Y-y siento esto…por vos y…no sé si, tal vez…- ¡Aww, es tan adorable! A la bicolor le encanta como él se ve ahora, todo sonrojado y tartamudeando._

_-Kinomiya- pero ella había esperado por esto por un largo tiempo, y él solo estaba retrasando las cosas._

_-¡No, déjame terminar! Lo que quiero decir es…vos-_

_-Takao- ok, eso obtuvo su atención._

_Takao cerró la boca y la miró a los ojos, y Kai sonrió de la forma más seductora que pudo, se movió un poco más cerca de él en la banca y le dijo con el tono más autoritario que tenía:_

_-¿Por qué no dejas de hacer el ridículo y me besas?-_

_Y lo hizo._

_-.-_

_Aún estás en mis pensamientos,  
aún después de todo este tiempo._

_No podría ser más patético…_

_-.-_

No debería pensar en eso. Había asuntos más urgentes en los que ella necesitaba concentrarse. ¿Por qué será que justo ahora su memoria volvía para atormentarla?

Takao era…el pasado. Ella había _elegido_ dejarlo atrás…

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? ¿Ni siquiera un minuto?

¡¿Oh, dios, por qué esto está tardando tanto?!

-.-

_Quiero sacarte de mi cabeza,  
y no verte nunca más._

_Me duele tanto,  
y solo quiero dejarte atrás._

_-.-_

_Dos horas, siete minutos y cuarenta y cuatro segundos._

_Ese era todo el tiempo que había pasado desde que a Kai le llegó su carta de admisión para la Universidad de Tokio._

_Y ahora estaba aquí, sentada otra vez en una banca del parque, usando su uniforme escolar y esperándolo a él._

_Esta vez, en cambio, fue ella la que lo llamó. Ella era la que tenía algo que decir; quien estaba nerviosa y no encontraba las palabras adecuadas._

_Ni bien este verano se acabe, la bicolor empezaría a estudia en la universidad. En otra ciudad._

_Una ciudad que parecía tan distante; donde nadie la conocía y nada era familiar._

_Una ciudad donde iba a recibir la mejor educación posible, donde todos los contactos de negocios que necesitará se encontraban y donde su carrear iba a comenzar._

_Ir allá era el primer paso que tenía que tomar para realizar su sueño de suceder a su abuelo como CEO de Hiwatari Enterprise._

_Un sueño que tenía desde que tenía diez años de edad._

_-Hola, amor- y aquí estaba él, la única cosa que la ataba a este lugar._

_Takao se sentó a su lado y le dio un beso en los labios, y a pesar de todas sus convicciones, Kai lo correspondió._

_-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó el peliazul, preocupado. Al parecer, ella había empezado a llorar en algún momento en medio del beso._

_Kai sonrió tristemente, esto era más difícil de lo que había previsto. Pero tenía que hacerlo._

_-Tenemos que hablar-_

_-.-_

_Mi corazón tendrá que entender,  
quiera o no,  
lo nuestro no va a suceder._

_-.-_

Estaba llorando. Dios, no podía creer que estuviera llorando.

¡Esto era tan estúpido! Ella tenía más control que esto.

-Es hora- la voz de su marido la sorprendió, y Kai volteó su cabeza para poder verlo.

Oh, Jacob. Están casados desde hace…tres años ya. Un matrimonio por conveniencia más que por amor, y aun así él estaba ahí, a su lado, apoyándola en este momento tan difícil.

Este debería ser un momento tan importante y feliz para ellos dos, y ella podía ver, detrás de todo el miedo y la preocupación en sus ojos, que tan emocionado estaba por esto.

La bicolor esperaba que sus propios ojos reflejaran aunque sea la mitad de esa felicidad.

El hombre de cabello oscuro la tomó de la mano, cuando se dio cuenta que la mujer no se iba a mover, y la guio hacia el baño, donde la única cosa que estaba fuera de lugar era un sola y pequeñita cajita de cartón.

Una cajita que podía cambiar la vida de ambos para siempre.

-¡No, no puedo ver!- dijo, aterrada de esa pequeña, insignificante cosita, y ocultó su rostro en el hombro de su marido, quien la abrazó con fuerza, tratando de calmarla.

Se suponía que este debería ser un gran momento en la vida de su esposo y la de ella, y en todo en lo que podía pensar era en _él_…

_-.-_

_Una vez leí  
sobre el verdadero amor  
y me aterra la idea  
de que sos vos,  
pues no te puedo olvidar._

_-.-_

_-¡Hey!- era tarde en la noche y no había nadie más en las calles, así que Kai se sorprendió un poco (y honestamente, se asustó un poco) cuando alguien la sujetó del hombro y la dio vuelta._

_Eran alrededor de las diez de la noche y ella estaba caminando por un vecindario no tan bien iluminado, vistiendo ropas y joyas muy caras, completamente sola._

_Así que tal vez estaba siendo un poco paranoica, pero créanme, ella nunca se había esperado encontrarse con _él_…_

_-Hey…- murmuró, completamente sorprendida._

_Él había…crecido. Era mucho más alto de lo que recordaba. Facciones infantiles habían sido reemplazadas por ángulos firmes. Ya no estaba usando esa gorra de béisbol y, curiosamente, tenía barba._

_-Te…acuerdas quien soy, ¿verdad?- el peliazul tuvo que preguntar después de varios minutos en los que ella solo lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos._

_Ok, eso sin dudas había roto el hielo. Él definitivamente no había cambiado._

_-No creo que sea siquiera _posible_ olvidarte, Kinomiya- Kai tuvo que reprimir una risita; en verdad se sentía bien volverlo a ver._

_-Lo mismo digo, Hiwatari- Takao tenía esa sonrisa pícara que ella no había visto en tanto tiempo en sus labios –Así que dime- el peliazul al fin soltó su hombro y puso las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta -¿Qué hace una dama tan rica y refinada como vos, en un lugar como este?-_

_-¿Honestamente? Mi auto se averió unas cuadras más atrás- ¿ven que ella no era la única que pensaba que estaba fuera de lugar ahí?_

_-Ah, ¿así que la gente con guita no está por encima de caminar hasta casa? No lo sabía- chistes sobre ricos, ¿en serio?_

_-De hecho…- aunque, después de todo este tiempo, la bicolor no estaba segura de si él lo decía en broma o estaba siendo sarcástico –Estaba viendo de conseguir un taxi-_

_Se quedaron en silencio después de eso. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron, por lo que era un poco incómodo. No es como si pudieran empezar a actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos._

_-Sabes, puede alcanzarte a tu casa si quieres- se ofreció Takao, pero a Kai le parecía que lo hizo más por cortesía que por cualquier otra cosa –Y tal vez podríamos ponernos al día un poco-_

_La mujer estaba segura de que, si seguía buscando, encontraría un taxi en algún lado; o podría llamar a casa y pedir que alguien la recogiera, pero…_

_Ha pasado tanto tiempo…_

_-.-_

_No sé quién sos._

_No sé qué haces._

_Y aun así  
solo puedo pensar en vos._

_-.-_

_El silencio en el auto era ensordecedor, y se podía cortar la tensión en el aire con un cuchillo._

_Kai estaba arrepintiéndose muy seriamente de haber aceptado la oferta del hombre a su lado, pero afuera había empezado a llover y estos malditos zapatos eran demasiado caros como para caminar en ellos en medio de una tormenta._

_-Así que…- finalmente, Takao empezó a hablar, decidiendo que, si quería terminar con la incómoda situación, él iba a tener que hacer algo -¿Cómo has estado?-_

_-Bien- la bicolor respondió mientras miraba como la lluvia golpeaba contra el vidrio de la ventana._

_-Más que bien, si estás viviendo en _esta_ parte de la ciudad- comentó el peliazul, una vez más en ese tono que ella no estaba segura si era de broma o un buen disimulado insulto._

_-No soy _tan_ rica, ¿sabes?- respondió la bicolor, empezando a molestarse por su tono_

_-Puedo buscar cuanto dinero ganas al año en internet, Kai- él dijo eso con un tono más alegre, quías le resultaba gracioso que ella misma no supiera lo pública que era su vida._

_-¿Me buscaste en internet?- era inevitable que la mujer preguntara eso, incluso si, tal vez, no debería haberlo hecho._

_Takao se aclaró la garganta algo avergonzado, un leve sonrojo decorando sus mejillas._

_-_No_ intencionalmente- se defendió, concentrándose en el camino adelante –Es difícil no enterarse sobre la vida de la mujer más influyente en todo Japón-_

_-Hn- Kai suspiró, no debería sentirse decepcionada, pero como antes, era inevitable._

_-Escuche que te casaste…- el peliazul comentó por lo bajo, después de un rato en silencio._

_-Lo hice- ella no iba a negar eso –Hace dos años y medio- sería un insulto hacia su marido y hacia el peliazul si siquiera lo intentaba._

_Kai se volteó a ver como su respuesta lo había afectado. Él estaba mirando el camino, manos apretando fuertemente el volante, ojos azules ocultando un sentimiento indescifrable, el cual ella no podía adivinar. De nuevo, esto no debería importarte, ni debería dolerle tanto el saber que ya no podía leerlo con la facilidad con la que lo hacía antes._

_Se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo, la lluvia afuera lentamente terminando._

_-Hey, ¿te importa pasare mis cigarrillos?- Takao preguntó rompiendo el silencio, y señaló hacia la guantera de auto, donde estaba guardados._

_-¿Fumas ahora?- en verdad no lo estaba jugando, es solo que fumar era una de las últimas cosas que se imaginó que él haría._

_-De tanto en tanto- admitió, encogiéndose de hombros como si no le importara -¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta?-_

_-No es mi lugar para opinar- Kai revolvió entre todas las cosas que estaba en la guantera, y cuando finalmente encontró los cigarrillos, una pequeña foto cayó en su regazo._

_-.-_

_Ponle fin a este sentimiento._

_Dime que ya fue, que perdí,  
que en verdad nunca competí._

_-.-_

_-¿Quiénes son?- la bicolor preguntó, sosteniendo la foto en sus manos._

_En ella, el hombre ojiazul sostenía a un niño pequeños en sus brazos y una mujer de cabello negro se recargaba en su hombro, los tres llevaban sombreros de fiesta en sus cabezas y se veían muy felices._

_-Esa es mi esposa y él es mi hijo, Makoto- respondió Takao, mirando brevemente la imagen –Cumplió un año hace unos meses-_

_Kai sintió como si le hubieran de repente tirado un baldazo de agua fría en la espalda, una sensación que, ella sabía perfectamente, no tenía derecho de sentir._

_-No sabía que te habías casado- susurró, casi en un trance, mirando la imagen como si no pudiera creer lo que le mostraba._

_-Bueno, no esperaba que a alguien tan importante como vos le importara la vida de alguien tan insignificante como yo- comentó el peliazul, el resentimiento en su voz tan claro ahora que era imposible no notarlo._

_-Takao…- la bicolor dijo despacio, una disculpa lista en su lengua (aunque no estaba segura de por qué se debería disculpar)._

_-Lo sé…- el auto se detuvo y él suspiró pesadamente; esto no estaba yendo de la forma que ninguno de los dos quería, y viejos rencores estaba saliendo a flote._

_-Mira, yo…- la miró a la cara, azul encontrándose con rojo, un deje de tristeza y arrepentimiento brillando en los ojos de ambos –Quería disculparme por la forma en que terminaron las cosas entre nosotros-_

_Kai abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Takao siguió hablando antes de que pudiera hacerlo._

_-Estaba muy enojado al principio pero, tuve mucho tiempo para pensar y…- volvió a suspirar, apartando la mirada por solo un segundo –En verdad no tenía derecho de decirte que hacer-_

_Si tenía que ser honesta, Kai había querido escucharlo decir eso hace mucho tiempo. Pero eso fue cuando la ira y el dolor todavía estaban frescos y todo lo que ella quería era tener la razón._

_Ahora, en cambio, se sentía injusto dejarlo cargar con toda la culpa._

_-Yo también tengo la culpa de como las cosas acabaron- dijo, ignorando el dolor que le causaba._

_Dolía, incluso si no debería, porque se sentía como un final, como si el enojo y el resentimiento que eran las únicas cosas que quedaban entre los dos empezaban finalmente a desaparecer._

_-Sí, pero…- una pequeña, triste sonrisa curvó los labios del peliazul –No me pertenecías. No fue justo que te pidiera que hicieras lo que yo quería-_

_-Querías que me quedara…yo quería irme- Kai dijo, mirando por la ventana. No podía soportar mirarlo a los ojos ahora. Ni siquiera sabía por qué seguía adentro del auto, no cuando las ganas de bajarse y salir corriendo eran tan grandes._

_-Si…yo no tenía el estatus para hacer que te quedaras- Takao susurró, y ahora ella entendía perfectamente de qué se trataba ese tono de antes._

_-Tu sabes que no fue por eso que me fui- él creía que lo que él había elegido ser, cuánto dinero ganaba, tenían algo que ver con el que ella haya elegido irse, porque ella era rica y él no –Hubiera hecho lo mismo aunque hubieras sido un millonario-_

_-Así que solo era yo al final…- la bicolor había querido hacerle entender que su decisión no había tenido nada que ver con él, pero al parecer él no le hubiera creído de cualquier forma._

_Ella tenía la culpa, en verdad. Esta era la primera vez que lo veía desde ese entonces._

_Nunca se había molestado en llamar, en mandarle una carta o algo. Se había marchado cuando la furia hervía y las heridas eran profundas, y nunca tuvo el coraje de enfrentarlo._

_Era obvio que él iba a pensar, después de ver por todos lados cuanto ella había triunfado (cuanto, supuestamente, había "seguido adelante"), que lo que había salido mal entre ellos era _él_._

_-Pero, ya fue…- el peliazul dijo, sacudiéndose el dolor, y tomo la foto de su familia de las manos de la otra –Somos felices ahora- miró la foto y una sonrisa curvó sus labios, una sonrisa verdadera –Lo eres, ¿no?-_

_Kai no supo qué decir ante esa pregunta. Hace solo unas horas ni hubiera titubeado en decir que sí, era feliz. Pero verlo ahora sosteniendo esa foto, ver la felicidad en su sonrisa y el orgullo en sus ojos, había algo que le enredaba la garganta y la apretaba con fuerza._

_-Lo soy- una parte de ella deseaba tontamente que él haya preguntado, porque él mismo dudaba de su propia respuesta._

_-.-_

_Necesito empezar de nuevo,  
ponerle fin a esto y dejar de soñar._

_¿Por qué sos tan difícil de olvidar?_

_-.-_

_-¡Hey!- no deberían ni haber pasado dos minutos desde que Kai se bajó del auto cuando escuchó a Takao llamarla y trotando lo pocos metros que lo separaban de ella._

_-Toma- dijo, poniendo un papelito doblado en su mano, el cual, al abrirlo, tenía varios números escritos apresuradamente en él._

_-¿Qué es esto?- era obvio qué era, era más una pregunta de por qué le estaba dando esto._

_-Mi número de celular- el peliazul se encogió de hombros y reprimió una risa, encontrando graciosa la expresión desconcertada de la mujer –En caso de que quieras llamarme, o mandarle un mensaje, ahora, ya sabes, puedes-_

_Había una gran sonrisa en sus labios, no tan diferente a la de su juventud, y ella no pudo evitar corresponderla._

_Por un momento, Takao parecía querer abrazarla, sostenerla en sus brazos y estrecharla contra su cuerpo. O al menos Kai quería que fuera así._

_Al final, él solo apoyó una mano en su hombro y apretó un poco._

_-Me gustó mucho verte- dijo, y a la bicolor le sorprendió el que ella no se había echado a llorar todavía._

_-A mí también- ella no quería decir adiós, no ahora, no de nuevo. No tenía la fuera._

_Takao sonrió una vez más y se dio la vuelta para regresar a su auto, y Kai no quería más que pedirle a gritos que se quede, pero se mordió la legua para no decir nada._

_Ella no tenía el derecho de pedirle eso, ni en verdad quería hacerlo. Su vida estaba esperándola a sus espaldas, con su casa, su marido, su trabajo y su carrera. No con él._

_-Entonces nos vemos, Hiwatari- antes de subirse al auto, el peliazul se volteó a verla y se despidió, un pequeño ápice de esperanza brillando en sus ojos, y Kai sacó fueras de no sabía dónde para responder._

_-Nos vemos, Kinomiya- sonrió y esperó hasta que su auto estuviera fuera de su vista para entrar a su casa._

_La lluvia que se había detenido había vuelto a empezar, pero a ella en realidad no le importaba que todas sus cosas estuvieran empapadas, pues la lluvia enmascaraba perfectamente su llanto._

_-.-_

_Tengo que dejar de pensar,  
amarte solo me ha hecho sangrar._

_Tengo que dejar de soñar,  
dime que ya me dejaste atrás._

_-.-_

-¿Quieres que yo me fije?- Jacob le preguntó, acariciando su espalda para calmarla, pero Kai negó con la cabeza. Esto era algo que _ella_ tenía que hacer.

Se alejó de los brazos de su marido y secó sus lágrimas, y se dio la vuelta para ver a la tan temida cajita de cartón.

Ella estaba tan aterrada de esa pequeña cajita porque contenía lo que podía ser el final de sus sentimientos por su viejo amigo.

Había luchado con tantas fuerzas para mantenerlos. Durante todos estos años había pretendido que se había olvidado de ellos, que ya él no le importaba, pero todo había sido una mentira; todavía sentía lo mismo por él que cuando tenía dieciséis años.

Y tenía que ponerle un fin a esto. Solo se estaba haciendo miserable y desperdiciando todas sus chance de ser feliz.

Él había seguido con su vida, y ella necesitaba hacer lo mismo.

Kai respiró hondo y abrió la cajita de cartón, tomando lo que había adentro en sus manos para poder verlo, y lo siguiente que supo fue estar abrazando a su esposo, lágrimas de miedo, felicidad y emoción escurriéndose por los rostros de ambos.

Ella iba a olvidarse de Takao, tenía muchas razones para hacerlo.

Principalmente las dos barrasen su prueba de embarazo.

_-.-_

_Dame la fuerza para poderte olvidar…_

_-.-_

Fin.

* * *

Bueno, creo que es justo aclarar un poco esto.

Hace un tiempo me desperté sintiéndome horrible por el recuerdo de este chico que me gustaba en la secundaria, y por eso escribí este poema (el que, por cierto, es mucho más largo). Y después se me ocurrió que quedaba bien para lo que me imagino yo, paso entre el final y el epílogo del manga.

A mi me encanta en Tyka, pero cuando se trata del manga, no los veo teniendo un final feliz. No al menos hasta mucho tiempo después.

Por qué decidí hacer esto con una Fem!Kai? Bueno, porque me gusta, y el manga necesita muchas mas mujeres de las que tiene. Y tengan en cuenta que, en esta "realidad", todos sabían que Kai era una chica desde el principio, ella nunca lo ocultó, y su personalidad está basada en (lo que yo creo es) la personalidad de Kai en el manga, que es mucho directa, irreverente y sarcástica (no tan indiferente ni fría, como en el anime), y lo que sería una chica normal (por lo que tal vez sea un poco más OOC de lo que la geste está acostumbrada).

Igualmente, que opinan? Estuvo bueno? Estuvo mal? No sirvo para escribir poemas? xD

Bueno, está escrito en verso libre/prosa, así que quizás no rima tanto, pero bueno...

Déjenme un review y díganme si les gustó o no! Y díganme si piensan que Takao todavía sigue queriendo a Kai o no (tengo ideas para una secuela que trata de eso n.~).

Nos vemos después y se cuidan!


End file.
